Rumor has it (The domino effect)
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: "Taylor?" Gabriella pounded frantically on her best friend's door "Taylor please I'm sorry! " "GO AWAY! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! JUST FORGET WE WERE EVER FRIENDS!" A crying Taylor said from her room, trying to keep it in Next she called Troy, "Hello?" a distraught Troy answered "Troy?" "Gabi- you shouldn't have called I-I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW. " troy then hung up.
1. Trailer:where you decide if I continue!

**One conversation can change your life.**

(6 year old troy kisses taylor on the cheek who jumps surprised and kisses him back while barney is on in the background)

**One practical joke can lead to destruction.**

"are you really mad at Gabriella?" Chad asked as hey sat in troy's room

"no." he replied

"oh, OK, well-" chad began

"actually yes." Troy quickly replied "why would she SAY something like that?!"

"have you realized that for the past half hour talking about YOUR problems,while I'm dealing with a major crisis here?" Chad questioned

"I'm in the bigger crisis!" He nearly yelled at the thought of what had happened "My girlfriend just told the entire student body that i'm - how does that make me look? how does that make the wildcats look? how do i look to you?"

"You are so self absorbed." Chad arose from his chair "I'm confused. so i came to talk with YOU. my best friend. but you're to busy with your problems you don't even care!" he slammed the door behind him.

**Trust will fall.**

Taylor and Gabriella are in the science lab doing an experiment,Gabriella is staring at Taylor as Taylor does he best to avoid her.

"Taylor!-" she began pleading

"No! Gabriella." Taylor replied losing contact

"NO?! NOT NO! YES!" Gabriella answered

"SHH!" Their classmates said.

"Gabriella, stop talking before you get trouble." Taylor,still not making eye contact,replied as she started to pour the next liquid

"Taylor just please talk to me!"

"No!"

"Yes! Please Tay I don't want to be like this anymore! I said I was sorry a million times!" she pleaded with her best- oops,sorry. EX best friend at the moment.

"I am ." taylor simply replied

"Put the beaker Down!" Gabi took Taylor's hand which was still pouring the liquid carefully, and quickly turned it.

"GABRIELLA NO!"

the experiment exploded.

"That's it. You're out. Hand in your goggles." Their teacher said to taylor shortly after.

"but-"

"no. Miss. Montez is now our decathlon president." she simply replied handing gabriella the goggles.

_Taylor stared not caring about the accident anymore, that was it. The last thing on the planet she had . Once again taken by gabriella. She shook her head at gabi who looked helplessly realizing she had done it again. Taylor turned her shaking head back at her teacher,her eyes watering,her mouth open waiting for words to come. she couldn't even deal with her as a friend right now, and now her leader?_

"...Then i quit." Taylor replied quietly, Taylor threw her lab coat on the floor as she ran out.

**Will it regain?**

"Taylor?"Gabriella once again sat at the door

"oh my go- should i say it again?! go away!..." a whispering taylor sat inside of the buried her face in her knees.

**Or will the rumors continue?**

"It was just a joke!" Gabriella screamed at the cafeteria "-!...ok? Should I repeat it? it never happened! now please quit it!" she sat down in her chair

_Amber Olsen, a cheerleader, was sad with the rest of the cafeteria that it was over,compromised._

"THEY WISH IT WERE TRUE!" she smirked

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" the teens erupted,once again,continuing.

_Chad shook his head at troy,picked up his lunch and left as troy called after him,following him out. Amber and a few other walked towards Taylor who was backing away saying mean things and lies as gabi tried to make her way through the crowd to help her._

**Rumor has it.**

Gabriella called Taylor,who didn't answer,

Troy called Chad,who didn't answer,

Chad called Taylor, who stuffed her phone in her drawer only to be tourted by his ringtone no matter how hard she coverd her ears,

Troy then called Gabriella but quickly hung up, leaving Gabi to only hear the start of his ringtone,

Taylor uncovered her ears slowly as Chad gave up, deciding 5 minutes later to try and talk to him, but soon falls to the fate of what Troy had just done,

as Chad followed in the footsteps of Gabriela, only hearing the start of her ringtone. this follwed, with the rest of them.


	2. Flashbacks and Sleepovers

A six year old Troy and Taylor sat on the couch in the camp staff cabin. Taylor, Troy, and Chad's parents had started a summer camp together. another summer had come and there they were, sitting on the cabin couch, watching Barney the Dinosaur (who really looked nothing like a dinosaur)

"Troy?" Taylor asked

"Yeah?"

"Why did they put on Barney? " The 6 year old sunk into the sofa.

"I don't know..." Troy replied confused himself.

"I am a kid prodigy! " she groaned "This is insulting my intelligence! " just then the I love you song started, giving the children a reason to stare at the fat purple dino singing in it's nasal voice.

"why is he kissing them?" Troy implied with disgust as Taylor shrugged "He's weird. "

"Love is weird. " Troy replied shuddering at the thought.

"You can also love your friends" Taylor said to him "I love you. ?"

he blinked at her

"As a Friend. ?" she said rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Oh!" Troy nodded "Well, um," the adorable kid shuffled his feet before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you too. as a friend. "

The suprised yet somehow blushing little girl kissed him back "Now we're even." she replied simply as she smiled at the tv, he did the same, happy to be with his friend.

In the present moment 16 year old Taylor Mckessie sat in her best friend Gabriella Montez's bedroom telling her the story, she had insisted they play truth or dare. She smirked.

"So, got your eyes on Troy huh?" The Latina smiled.

"What? No! I only have eyes for my lunkhead." Taylor smiled at the thought of Chad and his funny t shirts. "Besides, I'd never do that to you."

Gabi smiled at her friend happy she could trust her. "Thanks Tay Tay." she said quietly "I'm tired. You?"

"Can't answer, I'm too busy counting sheep." She yawned.

"Me too," Gabriella smiled as she clicked the lamp off "Good night moonlight." she snuggled into her pillow

"Good night sunshine. " Taylor replied.

The girls then fell asleep, both smiling involuntarily.


End file.
